1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a 3-dimensional (3D) audio signal, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding a 3D audio signal while maintaining a cubic effect applied to the 3D audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of a market growth of 3-dimensional (3D) images, there has been an increase in the demand for 3D audio. 3D audio provides listeners with a realistic sense that the listeners are in a place where corresponding audio is generated.
3D audio may be artificially generated by engineers. More specifically, engineers may generate a 3D audio signal by selecting an object to which a cubic effect is to be applied from a plurality of objects and panning the selected object into a multi-channel to apply a 3D effect thereto, and mixing the object panned into the multi-channel with other objects.
Various technologies which maintain a cubic effect applied to an audio signal that is encoded or decoded have been proposed. However, in a case where a 5.1 channel 3D audio signal is encoded and decoded and then reproduced via a channel speaker other than a 5.1 channel speaker, such related art technologies are problematic since a cubic effect of the 3D audio signal is not precisely maintained.